1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an end weighted golf trainer and more particularly pertains to a device for being supported by a golfer when practicing a golf swing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf trainers are well known in the prior art. More specifically, golf trainers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of training a golfer in a repeatable swing are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,244 Trifaro discloses a training aid for a golfer which is positionable across the small of the back and held into position by the crook of the arms at the elbows of the player. U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,781 to Kane as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,391 to Saenz both relate to exercise devices not necessarily pertinent to golf which involves symmetrically oriented devices positioned across the back of the neck of the user. Such devices appear to be equally weighted and are not suitable for use as a golf training aid.
In this respect, the golf trainer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of practicing a repeatable swing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved trainers which can be used by golfers' away from the golf course. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.